yawrestlingsectionefederationfandomcom-20200213-history
WSE Rising Star Week 2. Season 1.
Rising Star Intro* Matt Striker - Welcome everybody for episode 2 of WSE Rising Star, I am your host Matt Striker and this is week 2 ! *crowd cheer* Matt Striker - Now, this week is going to be a little different, this week is our first ELIMINATION !, now, the Superstar with the most Redemption points is Matt Code, with 4, therefore he is immune to elimination this week ! Now, ladies and gentleman, please welcome the WSE Rising Star pro’s ! *the pro’s come out and sit on their judging chairs* Matt Striker - Now, we are going to hear from all of the pro’s on their rookies current status, bit first, lets take a look at the table of rookies in their respective place ! Matt Striker - Now, we are going to hear from David Falcon first, David, how do you feel about Best In The World being 4th in this competition ? David - Well Striker, my rookie did what he had to do yesterday, despite all these pathetic people distracting him, he pulled off a win against Riyan, but he came short of the challenge, I am sure this week, he will pull it together and get to 1st place, because Matt won a pathetic challenge at the end, ITS NOT ABOUT IMPERSONATIONS OF SUPERSTARS ? ITS ABOUT WINNING, BITW DOESN’T JUST SIT AROUND ON HIS FAT ASS AND READ COMIC BOOKS ON WSE SUPERSTARS IMMITATIONS Matt Striker - And thank you David, now moving onto WWE Champion CM Punk, Punk, how do you feel about Cena’s current place in Rising Star at 7th ? WWE Champion CM Punk - My Name...My Name...My Name is WWE Champion CM Punk and I am here to help this delusional idiot who has not idea what he is doing here in WSE his name Cena Fan Approved he pretends to be a wannabe gangster obviously a fan on Will Smith when he tried to be a rapper that is how much of a fail this guy is and now I have been given him as my rookie for Rising Star this season! I can no longer just watch by as he comes out here to the ring every week as he becomes more of an embarrassment every time as he attempts to appeal to you fans here...and when he is done here I will finally get the opportunity to get out of this place and as far away from Cena Fan Approved! From his silly hand gestures to his dumb jokes...This man is a disease that must and will banished from WSE at my hands I am trying to teach Cena Fan Approved a lesson here since he came back but he won't listen ever but I will no give up on this man no matter how much of an ignoramus he is. Therefore tonight I shall try again with this man and prove to him that he is the biggest mistake this company ever hired! So Cena Fan Approved when I'm done with you Matt Striker - Thank you Punk, now Alberto Del Rio, tell me Alberto, what are your thoughts on Alton C in 6th place ? Alberto - Well Matt, I gotta say I am not impressed so far, of course he did an ok job in the Impersonations of WSE superstars challenges but he didn’t win, and he lost to Raj, he really needs to make up for last week, he is in trouble being in 6th place ! Matt Striker - Now a word from Nexus. Nexus please give your thought on Raj Singh being 3rd in Rising Star ? Nexus - I wanna start off by sayin’ this is my show, Raj will be the winner of Rising Star simply because he has me as his Pro, he is by far the most talented in ring competitor and he is on his way to becoming a tag team champion, last week didn’t work out quite the way we wanted it ti, Matt was the better man and Adam barely overtook us. As for Alberto, you think your better than me and Raj now ? District 2 ? Alberto - Well I did single handily make you both tap on my armbar and beat you so I kinda do ? Nexus - How about my rookie in THIRD place and me take on worthless pathetic Mexican like you and your jobber of a rookie in SIXTH place in a tag team match tonight ? Alberto - Works for me, but really ? Me ? Worthless ? I beat both of yo asses and I am the Intercontinental Champion ! Nexus - Well I’m the Hardcore Champion and soon to be Tag Team Champions when we beat Matt and AJ at Hell In A Cell Alberto Del Rio - I will believe that when I actually see it Matt Striker - AND moving on, RPS, how do you feel about your rookie Ivan being in 8th place ? RPS - Well there’s not a lot worse than 8th, Ivan really needs to up his game, he is in vital trouble, however he has a chance to make up for it tonight, I just hope he does Matt Striker - Thank you RPS, and now a word from Kyle Smith, Kyle, how do you feel about your fellow rookie Riyan being in 5th place ? Kyle - I am a strong believer Riyan is safe tonight, Raj was the better man last week, but there is more room for improvement than success for Riyan, he is lucky, he needs to up his game, I need to see a win from him tonight, because I am starting to lose hope, but I gotta good feelin’ Riyan’s going through, and next week, get even higher in the competition, then to first place Matt Striker - Thank you Kyle, and now I wanna get a comment from Chris Xtreme on his rookies performance so far, Chris, how do you feel about Adam EEF being 2nd in this competition ? Chris - Well, me and Adam have been talking a lot this week, we have decided we are happy with Adam’s in-ring performance, he only just lsot that challenge, I think he did really wekk, if it weren;t for that challenge and Matt doing so well in it, Adam would be first for sure, as have also discussed that if Adam wanted to win Rising Star, he has gotta get to first place. Matt Striker - Thank you Chris, now… *crowd cheers* Matt Striker - I wanna get a word from AJ Miles about his rookie, Matt Code currently in first place ! AJ, can I get a comment on Matt’s Status ? AJ Miles - Well Matt, I gotta say, I am hugely impressed with Matt’s both in ring and challenge ability, he is a true in ring performer, that’s why on his early run in WSE he picked up the tag titles, not anyone can do that, he has what it takes to win this thing, and he is mentally prepared for any challenge he ios about to face, so stands a very high chance of winning this competition, and will win this cimpetition, and after week 1, we are off to a good start ! David - Shut the fuck up AJ, ok your rookie got lucky last week, that challenge meant nothing, impersonations of WSE superstars does not conclude to being a rightful WSE legend AJ Miles - Oh David get over it, Matt is first, BITW is forth . You just can’t stand the fact that he has only been in WSE a short time and he is already doing better than The Alpha Males David - Ok AJ, how about this, pro vs. pro, main event TONIGHT, I will kick your ass and show you who the true Alpha Male is AJ Miles - David, I never said I were an Alpha Male, and you and your little crew only CALL yourself the Alpha Males, you think you are but your just a bunch of cowards David - There is nothing cowardly about challenging you to a match tonight AJ Matt Striker - You heard em’ folks, main event tonight, AJ Miles vs. David Falcon !, now, for our first match tonight, ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Matt Code ! *Matt Code comes out* Matt Striker - Matt before your match I just wanna get a quick comment from you on your status in Rising Star Matt Code - I believe I did good last week, my pro AJ has helped me a lot and I owe it all to him really, he helped me become a tag champ, but I am not one to glote over the past, I still have a lot to prove in this competition, and I will do that right now Match 1) Matt Code vs. Cena Approved Fan for 1 evolution points ''' '''Match 2) Kharma vs Maryse* *backstage segment* Chris Xtreme - Adam man, you know who your facing next right ? Adam - Of course Chris Xtreme - I only just found out, you gotta beat Riyan tonight, with you being 2nd this will help you get to the top, and Riyan gets pushed down further than he already is Adam - I know, I know. I promise Chris, I won’t let you down, I am doing well in this competition and I don’t wanna ruin it with a loss to Riyan *Separate segment backstage Riyan and Kyle* Kyle - Riyan, ok dude, you know who your up against, Adam, he is 2nd place, he has a physiological advantage over you, he thinks he can make it to the top by knocking off you, but you are now walkover, you hear me ? Riyan - Of course Kyle, I promise, I am going to kick Adam’s ass ! Kyle - You promisd to do the same thing to Raj, Riyan. I am not sure I believe you, prove me wrong, I know you have what it takes to win this, your 5th, your safe for now, a loss tonight could influence your position ! You gotta win ! Match 3) Riyan vs. Adam EEF for 1 evolution point ''' *backstage segment Raj and Nexus* Nexus - Ok Raj, you gotta get focussed, these 2 jerks think they got a physiological advantage over us with their fluke wins over us, we gotta prove them wrong tonight, we are the duture tag team champions, we are the number 1 contenders, I am the hardcore Champion, I been here since day 1 and you are the younger and most impressive uncoming talent this company has ever seen Raj - Nexus, what you so worried about ? Alberto is nothing more than a worthless, insane Mexican who can’t wrestle, and Alton C is just a jobber, we can beat these 2 easily Nexus - Its important we do, Alberto has defeated both of us before, if we lose to him tonight who knows what will happen to out status now only in Rising Star, but in WSE *Backstage segment Alton C and Alberto Del Rio* Alberto - Ok Alton, here’s the game plan, I have beaten these two chumps before, their just cowards who think because Nexus finally managed to grab a title in his 4 year career, and because they are the #1 contenders for the tag team titles, they are the best in the company, thei haven’t done nearly enough to do so, where as me, nexus has been here twice as long as me and I already picked up a more prestigious title here in WSE Alton C - Look, you have had matches with Nexus before, you know what your doing, you can beat him, I haven’t had a match with Raj, but I have been watching him wrestle. I know his weak points, I know how to take him out, I can beat Raj Alberto - You can also beat Nexus too, come on Alton, now’s your time, lets go and beat them '''Match 4) Nexus and Raj Singh vs. Alberto Del Rio and Alton C for 2 Evolution points Match 5) Ivan “The Destroyer” vs. Best In The World for 1 Evolution Point Main event: AJ Miles vs. David Falcon *after the match The Alpha Males stable come and attack AJ badly and Matt Code comes to the rescue but is beaten down badly as well* MAIN EVENT CHALLENGE Each superstar has to complete an obstacle course in a certain amount of time Vote the winner of that card for 3 Evolution points ELIMINATION IS DOWN TO THE RESULT OF THIS SHOW, THE USER STILL IN LAST PLACE AFTER THIS SHOW IS ELIMINATED NEXT WEEK (this week in WSE) currently in last place is Ivan.